


Don't Hate the Player

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: Chloe is a player and Beca's the only one who seems to be able to get through to her.





	1. Chapter 1

_Beca POV_  
Beca is awkward, there is no hiding that from anyone. So it surprises no one when she lets Fat Amy talk her into signing up for Tinder. Well, she consented to Fat Amy finishing her Tinder profile.

“Beca, have you been swiping on Tinder or do I need to go through and do it for you?” Asked Fat Amy.

“Amy, I promise I’ve been using it. I’m on it right now, and about to do my first super like.” Beca said calmly.

“WHAT?! Let me see this fine specimen worth a super like from Beca Mitchell!” Yelled Fat Amy.

Before she could protest, Beca was sharing her personal bubble with the exceedingly excited Australian. Fat Amy grabbed her phone before Beca could do anything and immediately hit her.

“Beca! This is Chloe Beale, why are you super liking Chloe Beale?!” Questioned Fat Amy.

“Dude, she’s really hot, and look at her smile, I bet she’s nice.” Beca reasoned.

“Beca, you know what they say about her. She’s a player, she’s nice and sweet, she takes you on dates, until she gets you in bed and then she ghosts you faster than you can say Casper.” Explained Fat Amy.

“Dude shut up, I bet that’s all a lie because she didn’t want to date someone or something. I’m doing it.” Said Beca and in one motion she grabbed her phone back and super liked Chloe before Amy could stop her.

“Okay pipsqueak, I think you’re making a big mistake on this. Chloe Beale is trouble. Before you go on this date, I’m going to do some recon.” Said Fat Amy as she got up.

“Ams, there is no date yet. And recon on what? Is this a spy movie now? I don’t understand.” Asked Beca.

Without answering her questions, Amy left their apartment and went to collect some evidence to support why Beca shouldn’t give Chloe the chance. Meanwhile, Beca had already received a message from Chloe and her heart was racing. She wished Fat Amy was still here to help guide her through this conversation.

“Beca Mitchell, you’re on that acapella singing thing, right?” Beca was sweating, Chloe Beale, the most attractive person she had ever seen, knows who she is.

“Uh yeah, it’s much cooler than it sounds, I promise.” Smooth Mitchell, really smooth she won’t think you’re lame now.

“A bunch of ladies making music with their mouths? Sounds pretty cool to me Beca ;)” Good god, this woman was good.

“Haha, of course. So uh, not to be blunt, but what interest does the Chloe Beale have in an acapella nerd like me?” Right Beca, not to be blunt, just right for the throat, good job.

“Nerds are cute Beca, I don’t know what you’re talking about. But so you’ve heard of me and my reputation? Then I should ask you, what is an acapella nerd like you, doing talking to a player like me?” So she is a player. That’s okay Mitchell, you can do this. You can drag it out, just don’t let her get what she wants. Be strong.

“Maybe I think old habits can be broken?” That was good, good job Beca.

“Old habits die hard Beca, even when a pretty face like yours is involved.” She thinks I’m pretty?

“You think I’m pretty?” I mean we’re already being direct, why not?

“I mean I’m talking to you aren’t I? What would Dr. Mitchell say about his daughter cozying up to possibly the biggest player on campus?” He can shove whatever he wants to say, up his ass for all I care.

“You know my dad?” That works too.

“I have most of my classes with him Beca, trust me when I say I’ve had my eye on you for a while now. And trust me when I say your father doesn’t like me and he’s used me as an example in class before.” Dad the fuck? Messing up my dating game and you’re not even here.

“Well my dad isn’t the best person to judge anyone, so his opinion doesn’t really matter to me.” Good answer, didn’t exactly throw him under the bus, just calmly stated he didn’t matter.

“What about your friend’s opinions? Don’t they matter to you?” They do, I admit that.

“They do, but my happiness matters to them.” Keep your cool Beca.

“But what about when I get bored Beca? You said it yourself, you’re a nerd, how long do you think that can keep me interested? I admire your tenacity but I fear that it’s a misguided adventure you’re trying to embark on. I don’t do relationships.” Ouch.

“So why did you message me?” Honestly.

“Why do you think Beca? You’ve heard the rumors about me, do you think that I messaged you to fall in love with you and get married?” Well a girl can hope.

“A girl can hope?” Good.

“Hope is misguided in this case Becs, this isn’t a fairy tale movie, this is life.” Damn, okay. But the nickname, it’s so cute! Ugh no, she’s bitchy, not cute.

“So I’m guessing we aren’t going to go on a date then?” Why are you asking about a date right now??

“Do you want to go on a date?” Would I have asked if I didn’t?

“I do.” Short and sweet.

“Even knowing I’m going to eventually lose interest?” We’ll see.

“Beale, you think I’m just an aca-nerd. But there’s a lot that you don’t know about me. A lot, and I promise you that you’ll still be interested in me in a month. The real question is if I’ll still be interested in you. I mean for someone so shallow, what’s going to keep me interested in you for so long?” Yeah Beca, reverse the roles on her.

“Oh? Is this a bet Mitchell?” We can make it one.

“Sure, if I’m right and you’re still interested in me in a month, you will agree to try a relationship with me. And if you’re right, I’ll give you what you want from a woman and we can pretend each other doesn’t exist, good?” Nice Beca.

“Good. When does this getting to know each other start?” Uh we’re doing it dufus.

“Well, I’d say we’ve been getting to know each other this whole time, wouldn’t you?” Clearly.

“How would I know Becs? I’ve never had to do it before.” Point made.

“Well we are, so keep it PG. What are you doing right now?” This could turn dirty, but it’s a test.

“Studying for your dad’s class actually. He gave us a shit ton of homework and it’s all so boring. Plus since he hates me, I have to work extra hard. What about you? Working on acapella stuff?” Wow, a not dirty answer.

“No, right now I’m watching Chopped and working on a mix.” She better not hate on cooking shows.

“A mix? Like a playlist of songs?” She’s cute.

“No, like I do remixes of songs. I make them myself.” Like I said Beale, a lot you don’t know.

“No shit, seriously? I know, I know, PG but like I needed to swear a little, that’s so cool!” Told you.

“I told you Beale, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” A lot.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks, two weeks since she and the notorious Chloe Beale had started getting to know each other and things were actually going well.

“Ams, I’m on my way out!” Called Beca.

“Where are you going shortstack?” Asked Fat Amy suddenly appearing next to her.

“GOD DAMN IT AMY! I’ll be going to a damn hospital if you keep doing shit like that!” Yelled Beca.

“Don’t be dramatic small fry. So where are you off to? Can I come?” Asked Fat Amy.

“Uhh I’m meeting up with Chloe again..” Beca mumbled.

“Seriously Beca?! You know she’s a player, she told you she was, why are you still talking to her?!” Fat Amy yelled.

“Dude, chill out. We made a bet.” Said Beca as she threw her hands up in defense. 

“What kind of bet?” Asked Fat Amy getting closer to Beca’s face.

“The kind where if after a month she still isn’t bored by me, she’ll give being in a relationship with me, a try. If not, I’ll give her what she wants and we can both pretend that the other doesn’t exist.” Beca said as if it was an everyday comment to make.

“Beca, I mean this in the nicest way possible, you’re an idiot. Do I get to meet her yet? So I can see if she’s worth the effort?” Asked Fat Amy.

“No! Not until I know where it’s going dude.” Defended Beca.

“You already like her, you’re already attached to her Beca. You’re screwed. Don’t do anything that I would do on this date, or whatever you’re calling it. I’m going over to Bumper’s house.” Said Amy as she grabbed her shoes.

“Ugh Amy, we’re just hanging out!” Beca cried out.

“Right, whatever helps you sleep at night Becs. See ya tonight, I hope.” Called out Fat Amy as she closed the door.

Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to text Chloe and see if she would be ready to meet her in half an hour.

“Hey Chlo, just wanted to double check and see if you would be ready to meet up in half an hour. Ice skating still cool?” Typed out Beca.

Just as she was setting her phone down, it started ringing. No one calls people anymore? Who the heck was calling her? As she picked the phone up she noticed that it was Chloe who was calling her.

“Chloe? Is everything okay?” Beca asked.

“Riiiiiight, so about ice skating…” Chloe started.

“Dude, are you bailing? Did you finally lose interest? I mean, it took two weeks so I guess that’s pretty far. But did you need to call? Just ghost me, I mean really dude, you needed to call me to tell me you were out? Kind of messed up don-” Beca rambled.

“BECA! I’m not bailing! Chill the fuck out woman. You’re kind of high maintenance right now Becs. I was calling to tell you that I was trying yoga, because Aubrey told me it would be good for my body and my sex life, whenever that starts again. So I gave it a try, and you see, I was trying to do this pose where your foot goes above your head, and uh yeah, I was lifting it and keep in mind, I was doing yoga in my living room, and my foot didn’t reach that far and it kind of slammed down on the coffee table and it’s sort of black and blue…” Chloe rushed out.

“Wait, rewind. First, you were doing yoga?” Beca asked.

“That’s what we’re focusing on? Beca my whole foot is black and blue right now. We should talk about that, NOT the fact that I was doing yoga.” Chloe groaned.

“Okay, fine. So the foot is black and blue. So you’re backing out then?” Beca asked.

“Rebeca. I literally told you I wasn’t backing out. So chill the fuck out. I just don’t think trying to balance on some very thin metal with a foot like this, is a good idea. I was going to offer an alternative.” Chloe said.

“Whoa, no need for my whole name to make an appearance here Chloe. But what’s your alternative?” Beca asked.

“Okay, so there’s that place that has all the Christmas lights set up right? Like it’s supposed to be this cute and romantic place you can bring people for dates and stuff, you just walk through, so I figured that could maybe replace ice skating?” Chloe asked.

“Wait, dates? Is this a date? Chloe Beale, are you asking me on a date? Isn’t that on your list of rules?” Beca asked through a smile.

Chloe had been very clear about her rules at the beginning of this. No pet names, no dates, no sleep overs, no special treats, no romantic feelings, no PDA, no social media posts, and no telling people about what they were doing. But Chloe may be crumbling.

“Uh, sure, it can be a date, like if you want I mean.” Chloe stuttered out.

“Wait, wait, wait, the Chloe Beale, heartbreaker extraordinaire, is trying to ask me, Beca Mitchell, a nerd, on a date?” Beca laughed.

“Yeah.” Chloe breathed out.  
“Dude, I didn’t hear a question there. I need to be properly asked on a date to accept an offer.” Beca teased.

“Ugh, Beca you wannagoonadatewithmetonight?” Chloe mumbled out.

“Yes Chloe, I will break your rules since you asked so nicely.” Beca answered.

“Cool, I’ll uh pick you up in 20?” Asked Chloe.

“See you then Chlo.” Beca smiled and hung up the phone.

She wasn’t sure what Chloe was up to, but a date sounded nice. Usually they just sat in each other’s room and talked and got to know each other. One time they went to get coffee, because Chloe was literally falling asleep talking to her because she was up all night studying. That was the closest to a date that they had actually gotten, before this. The next 20 minutes were torture, waiting for Chloe to get there. What was she supposed to wear? She needed to dress warm, clearly, but she should also be cute right? This is a date. Dates mean cute clothes. Right? Yeah, cute clothes.

After Beca panicked and finally chose what she was wearing, she heard a knock on her door. She tripped as she ran to the door and she’s sure Chloe heard her hit the ground. As she opened the door, Chloe was standing there with a smile.

“You good there Becs? I heard a pretty loud crash.” Chloe said with a smile.

“Uh yeah, just, testing the gravity in the room, it’s all good. So should we uh go on this date?” Beca asked.

“BECA YOU SAID THIS WASN’T A DATE!” She knew that voice, fuck, it was Amy.

“Uh, who is this?” Chloe asked.

“This, this is Amy, my roommate.” Beca said with her hand on her head.

“Ah, it’s Fat Amy to you ginger. Don’t think I don’t know you and your type. You hurt this shortcake here and I will feed you to the alligators on my uncle’s farm. Got me red?” Amy threatened.

“Whoa, why are you being so hostile?” Chloe asked.

“I can explain. So, Amy, Chloe just asked me to go on a date with her today. So it wasn’t a date until like 20 minutes ago. And uh Chloe, Amy is really protective of me, because she’s just a freak like that, don’t mind her. Okay, we’re going to go now.” Beca said as she rushed them out the door.

“I STILL DON’T TRUST YOU GINGER!” Called out Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry you had to meet Amy like that.. She can be a little… Much, sometimes.” Explained Beca.

“Don’t apologize, I only have one question though. Why does she hate me exactly? Have you been bad mouthing me behind my back Mitchell?” Asked Chloe with her signature flirtatious smile.

“What? Dude! Of course not! She just… knows your past.. She warned me against dating you or giving you the time of day and I told her you had a kind smile and I wanted to see what would happen. So she doesn’t trust you.” Beca said with a sigh.

“I mean she has a good reason not to Becs, I don’t blame her. Would you trust me?” Asked Chloe.

“I mean, maybe I shouldn’t, but I do.” Answered Beca.

“And why do you think that is?” Asked Chloe.

“I don’t know dude, probably because I know you and I hang out with you a lot. You’re actually pretty trustworthy.” Beca said with a shrug.

“So don’t you think that maybe Fa-Am-your roommate might think so if you didn’t always hide me away from her?” Asked Chloe.  
“Dude, I’m not supposed to tell her what we’re doing though, that was your rule.” Beca said in annoyance.

“Becs, are you trying to tell me that you haven’t told her anything about us then?” Asked Chloe as she stopped walking.

“I mean, she knows, kind of.. She was there when I super liked you! That was before the rules! You can’t seriously be mad at me right now! You’re literally breaking one of your ru-” Beca is cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting hers.

Beca’s mind began racing, Chloe was breaking another rule of hers right now by kissing her in public. They hadn’t kissed yet, and now they were on a date and kissing in front of other people. Chloe’s lips felt perfect, they were soft and warm unlike Beca’s chapped cold lips. She really hoped that Chloe wouldn’t mind her lips being so cold and rough. Beca was a person who bit at her lips when she was stressed or anxious and she had been particularly anxious leading up to this date. Her mind was still swimming when Chloe detached her lips from Beca’s. Chloe opened her eyes to see a smiling Chloe Beale in front of her.

“You uh, wouldn’t stop talking.. You never really do.. I was just trying to shut you up so that I could tell you that I’m not mad at you.” Chloe rambled out.

“So you uh, you kissed me?” Asked Beca

“It uh, in my defense, it worked?” Chloe said, seeming a little unsure.  
“Yeah, it’s a little hard to talk when you have someone’s lips attached to yours.” Beca said sarcastically.

“Oh.. I’m sorry Beca, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.. It won’t happen again, I promise. I wasn’t just putting moves on you or something, I know you wouldn’t want that.” Chloe said with a look of disappointment.

“Dude, what, no, I didn’t mean that I didn’t want you to kiss me! But aren’t we like breaking a lot of rules right now? It’s all just a little confusing to me I guess. I didn’t mean to like never kiss me. God, I’m sorry I’m ruining our first, and probably last, date like this. I wouldn’t want to date me after this shit show either. I wouldn’t blame you if you left.” Said Beca with an eye roll.

“Becs, chill out, I’ll keep kissing you if you want me to. I just don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or feel like I’m just trying to trick you into my bed. I don’t know what it is about you, you acapella nerd, but I actually like you. And I respect you a lot, too much to use you. So yeah, I’m breaking all my rules for you, because in the two weeks we’ve been getting to know each other, you seem worth it. Let’s just see where tonight takes us and we can talk about moving your bet up a couple weeks.” Chloe said with a smile.

“How long has it been since you’ve been on a date?” Beca asked, filled with curiosity.

“I haven’t been on one since my senior prom. Why?” Answered Chloe.

“What was your dating life like in high school? Was it the same as it is now?” Pried Beca.  
“Do you mean, did I just sleep around and build no real connections so I didn’t end up hurt? Because no, it was a lot different. I was dating this nice guy, or so I thought, Tom. We started dating my freshman year, he was a year older than I was and he was my most serious relationship. We dated until my senior prom and I loved him. I really loved him, I even decided where to go to college based on where he was at. I found out on prom night that he’d been cheating on me throughout the whole relationship because I wasn’t giving him all the attention he needed. So I decided that I didn’t want to be hurt like that again and began just having sex and moving on. No connections needed, just purely physical. Now when I see Tom on campus and he smiles at me, I want to explode inside and scream at him because he broke me and he made me like this.” Chloe choked out with tears falling down her cheeks.

“Chlo.. He still goes here? What’s his last name? Amy and I and the Bellas can break his will to live. He’s terrible and we’re going to do something. I swear to god. Look dude, my dad cheated on my mom and I’m not about that bullshit so I’m telling you now, I will never do that to you. I don’t know how anyone could break a person like that and make them think less of themselves. I’ll take you on as many dates as you want and you can spend as much or as little time with me as you want. You don’t have to worry about me being him.” Beca said with anger fuming inside her.

“Becs, you don’t have to do anything to Tom, it’s okay. But I know, I trust you. That’s why we’re on a date right now silly. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to walk around this very cold but very cute display with you, maybe buy you a hot chocolate or a coffee, maybe we can take some cute pictures, I’m not sure what couples do anymore, but we can do it all. You can post it on social media if you want, I know I will. And my tinder profile has been deleted as of yesterday. So let’s do this thing. Also, I should probably formally meet your roommate and the rest of the Bellas if we’re going to do this.” Chloe said as she took Beca’s hand in hers.

“I’d like that Chlo. And thanks, for accepting my bet and not dismissing me because I’m some nerd who sings acapella.” Beca said.

“Becs, I told you, women making sounds with their mouths is anything but lame.” Chloe said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Beca on the cheek.

The pair walked around the display for what seemed like hours, taking pictures, making eachother laugh, and enjoying their comfortable silence together. When they finally headed back to Beca’s apartment, Beca knew Fat Amy would still be awake and ready to grill her on what happened to make her go on a date with Chloe Beale. Though she warned Chloe, she said she’d love to come in and explain things to Amy and meet her without all the yelling. 

Beca’s phone chimed with a notification and she saw that Chloe had posted a picture and tagged her on Instagram. When she opened the notification she was greeted by a picture of her looking at the lights, followed by the cliche photo of Beca walking ahead of Chloe and their hands intertwined, illuminated by the lights around them. The caption read, “Thank you for the most perfect date I’ve ever been on. You broke down my walls and made me open up to you. I can’t wait for our second date and hopefully many more after that.”

Beca’s heart raced seeing Chloe say she wanted another date with her. She couldn’t believe she actually got through to Chloe and gained her trust. She couldn’t wait to get to know more about her and spend more time with her. She knew using her first and last super like on her wouldn’t be a mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had met Amy and the two of them actually started to get along after Chloe explained why she acted the way she did in the past. The two of them were casually dating now for about two weeks. Something that Chloe hadn’t been making a secret to anyone, she was posting about them on her Snapchat and on her Instagram all the time, taking pictures with Beca and trying her best to trust her. 

Chloe had been studying with Beca when she fell asleep on Beca’s bed. Her phone began going off like crazy, Chloe had left the sound on so it was extra annoying for Beca since she was still trying to study. When Beca had finally had enough of Chloe’s phone chiming so she grabbed it to put it on silent. What Beca hadn’t anticipated was seeing multiple female names on her phone screen that had been texting her.

Chloe had told her that she deleted Tinder, but they hadn’t labeled what they were yet so maybe Chloe had been keeping her options open. Beca silenced the phone and set it down, she didn’t want to make this a big deal if it wasn’t one. She continued to study until she finished her homework. She couldn’t keep her mind off of the number of women talking to Chloe, but she couldn’t blame Chloe since they hadn’t defined what they were.

Beca sat down on the bed next to Chloe and though she was hurt, she kept reminding herself that it wasn’t something to take personally. She was going to wake Chloe up but she remembered that Chloe didn’t sleep last night due to her father assigning a last minute paper. She rose from the bed and went out into the living room where Amy and some of the Bellas were gathered.

“You and Chlo finally done banging in there so you came out to say hello to your forgotten friends?” Amy asked.

Beca watched in horror when the other Bellas all exchanged looks with each other of both curiosity and shock.

“Ams, we weren’t ‘banging’ in there. We were doing homework. Well I was, Chlo fell asleep so I decided to let her sleep in there for as long as she needed.” Beca answered.

“Wow, our resident badass is getting soft!” Stacie said with a smile.

“Whatever Stace, my dad is the reason she didn’t get sleep last night. It’s the least I could do. She was up until 6 in the morning doing a paper he assigned.” Beca said with a shrug.

“Why so glum shortstack?” Amy asked, noticing Beca was a little more on edge than usual.

“Nothing Ams, I’m just tired. I have our set list ready for practice. Have we found anyone to come up with the choreography yet?” Beca asked, going into full Bellas mode.

“No, sorry to break it to you Becs, there is no one on the Bellas that is capable of coming up with choreography that doesn’t look like random erratic movements.” Cynthia Rose answered.

“Seriously? What about Emily? Girl looks like she could move.” Beca said in disbelief.

“Uh Becs?” Came a small voice from behind her.

Beca turned around to see Chloe in one of Beca’s sweatshirts, carrying a blanket with her as she walked into the living room.

“What’s up Chlo? Did we wake you up?” Beca asked.

“No, I was just going to say that I could help you guys. I’m not an amazing dancer, but I do have experience in choreographing.” Chloe offered with a yawn.

“You’ll still have to try out Red, even if you and the captain are shagging.” Amy chimed in.

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure I want to do the singing thing. I was just offering to help choreograph…” Chloe mumbled out.

“Don’t worry Chlo, we can talk about it later. Thank you though, it could really help us out.” Beca said with a smile.

Later that evening Beca and Chloe were sitting in Beca’s room on her bed with a bowl of popcorn and the newest season of Bob’s Burgers. Chloe would giggle at almost everything being said and Beca was trying to enjoy the show but was still thinking about the texts on Chloe’s phone.

“Hey Becs, is something bothering you?” Chloe asked as she looked up at Beca.

“What? No, I’m good Chlo.” Beca tried to convince her.  
“Becs, come on. What’s wrong?” Chloe said, not taking the excuse.

“It’s nothing Chlo, I’m just overthinking.” Beca said.

“No, come on Becs, what’s bothering you?” Chloe pried.

“Are you talking to other girls?” Beca blurted out.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.

“You were sleeping and your phone was going off like crazy and I couldn’t concentrate, so I grabbed it to shut the sound off and there were a lot of girls texting you…” Beca mumbled out.

“You were looking at my texts Beca? That’s kind of fucked up.” Chloe said getting defensive.

“Dude, just answer the question without getting all pissy. Are you talking to other girls?” Beca asked, anger threatening to come out.

“No! Beca I haven’t even looked at my phone tonight. Are you accusing me of cheating on you?” Chloe asked, the hurt evident in her voice.

“Of course not, we aren’t even together Chloe. How could you cheat on me?” Beca said.

“Is this all happening because I haven’t officially asked you to be my girlfriend? Are you serious right now Beca? Fine, you’re right, do you want to be my girlfriend? So you can officially accuse me of cheating on you. How could you think I would do that? After what I told you!” Chloe exclaimed.

“No Chloe, I don’t want to be your girlfriend if you’re going to just talk to other girls.” Beca said standing up.

“I’m just going to go Beca. Let me know when you grow up.” Chloe said as she stormed out of the apartment.

Beca sat there in stunned silence, she didn’t know what had happened or how it happened but Chloe telling her to grow up was ringing in her ears. That and the fact that Chloe had asked her to be her girlfriend, and then she said no. They had gotten in a fight and Chloe walked out because Beca had been a dumbass and accused her of cheating. What the fuck was wrong with her? Why did she have to accuse her of cheating? She knew her past, she knew she wouldn’t cheat. Now she was going to have to make it better.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been four days. The longest Beca and Chloe had gone without talking to each other since they had first started talking. Beca didn’t want to admit her wrongs and Chloe wasn’t going to apologize for someone texting her without her answering them. The two were at a standstill and it was driving Fat Amy nuts.

“Beca come on, it’s been like months and you still haven’t talked to Chloe. I miss her. Can you two please work it out? What even happened?” Amy asked.

“She was talking to other girls Ams. Not much to work out. And it’s only been four days.” Beca said as she grabbed the tub of ice cream from the freezer.

“Beca, you have gone through three tubs of ice cream in four days. I think you need to talk to her. Plus was she actually talking to the other girls or were they talking to her? Because she told me that the girls were texting her and she never answered them when you blew up on her.” Amy said taking the ice cream from Beca.

“Dude! Give my ice cream back!” Beca whined.

“Not until you and Red work things out. I’ll be here with your ice cream, go to the cafe in the dance building on campus. She’ll be there, confused, and annoyed that I stood her up.” Amy said.

“Amy, what? You were supposed to meet her? How long ago were you supposed to meet her?” Beca asked.

“Only like five minutes. Now go Beca!” Amy demanded.

Beca grumbled and put her shoes on, pausing at the door. She debated just going back to her room without her ice cream. She didn’t need it, she just wanted it to feel better. Jesse, her ex, had been telling her she should hear Chloe out, but she wasn’t ready to deal with her excuses. Beca decided to walk to the cafe even though she didn’t want to see Chloe.

When she walked through the doors she saw Chloe, sitting in her usual spot, their usual spot. She was beautiful, but she looked exhausted. Beca couldn’t tell why Chloe would be exhausted unless her father was the reason. She was going to just get a frappuccino and leave, she wasn’t going to talk to Chloe, but she was sitting there, waiting for Amy to meet her. Beca ordered her coffee and ordered one for Chloe, the type she knew was Chloe’s favorite.

When she got the coffee, she spent another five minutes hyping herself up to go talk to Chloe. She slowly made her way over to Chloe and slid the coffee in front of her, taking the seat opposite of her. Chloe looked up, her tired eyes changing to shock when she saw Beca in front of her.

“Oh, Beca… I can leave.. I was supposed to be meeting-” Chloe started.

“Amy, yeah, she stood you up. On purpose. She said to come here and meet you and work through our issues or at least try. So I’m here to say my piece and at least try to hear you out.” Beca said, her eyes still not meeting Chloe’s.  
“Oh, okay. I guess, go ahead.” Chloe said, sounding too tired to argue with Beca.

“Wait, Chlo, when was the last time you slept?” Beca asked.

“I’ve been sleeping a couple hours in the afternoon..” Chloe admitted.

“Dude, why? That’s really bad for you. You need to sleep.” Beca said, concern filling her voice.

“Beca, can you just say what you need to say?” Chloe practically begged her as she took a drink of her coffee.

“Chloe..” Beca started with a sigh, “Okay. I may have overreacted. I didn’t actually see the conversations you were having with them. But with your past, how was I supposed to feel? To react? I just, you weren’t telling me there were girls texting you still and so I assumed the worst. I shouldn’t have, but I did. But I don’t think you reacted well either.” Beca says.

“You’re right, you did overreact. And you accused me of doing something that you know I would never do. You didn’t see the texts, if you had, you would’ve seen them harassing me, telling me that I wasn’t the relationship type, that I’d come back to sleeping around in a week because I would get bored. I didn’t react well because you knew I’d been cheated on, and that it had broke me, so why would I do that to you?” Chloe asked.

“I don’t know, okay Chlo, I guess I had been thinking like the people who had texted you.” Beca admitted.

“Yeah, you were.” Chloe said sharply.

“Chlo… I miss you..” Beca said quietly.

“I miss you too. Why do you think I haven’t been sleeping? I miss you, I miss talking to you, being around you, all of it.” Chloe admitted.

“Come back to the apartment with me. You can sleep there, and I’ll be there when you wake up. We can talk more when you catch up on your sleep. Okay?” Beca offered.

Chloe softly nodded her head and stood up. She and Beca walked back to the apartment, saying nothing to one another. When they walked into the apartment, Fat Amy was gone which Beca was relieved to see. She wasn’t ready to deal with her making comments about her and Beca before they knew what was happening. Chloe immediately fell on Beca’s bed and curled up. Beca smiled and covered her up. She started working on the music for the Bellas set list when Chloe rolled over and started to cuddle into her.  
Beca allowed it to happen and started to smile. She was going to let it slide for now, she knew they still had to work through a lot, and figure out how to trust Chloe, but this was nice. This was cute and Beca could let it happen for the time being.


End file.
